A Curse or A Blessing
by ssnw
Summary: Seiya is always the only human who could defeat gods and goddesses, why is that? And what is waiting Athena and Seiya?
1. Chapter 1

I am a fan for Seiya and Saoir so the majority of the plots are base on them. And please do review I will be grateful for this.

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

At this moment times seems to stop, the young man's companions had force to leaves his body buried into the now collapsing underworld Paradise. The companions had hesitated about this dishonorable act but without any other choices if they want to go back to Earth without any other additional death in their already massive lost of life.

After all of the unwelcome guests had leave the underworld, the Queen come out to her now destoryed garden, the garden her beloved husband had gave her as a gift. The King of the underworld, Hades, had built this bright and lively side in his normal lifeless and dark world just to please his queen. It is well known in Olympia that while Persephone is truthful and love her husband, she does not like the way she had to stay in the underground all the time without sunlight or any life around her.

The life in the underworld had change the goddess, her warm and caring cosmos had become cold and distant. Her only joy in the underworld is her husband and the garden until one day her sister Aphrodite had bring a child, the child of Aphrodite and Appolo into her world for protection. She love this sweet, innocent and caring child so much that she refuses to give the baby back to her sister and her lover.

The child's name is Adonis, he is handsome and the Queen assume the child's future will be great. But the argument between the Queen and her sister had anger their father the King of the gods, he had curse the boy's beauty and intelligent until one day Hades stab his sword into the baby reincarnation's heart. Hades feel despair as he treated the baby like a son he don't have but determine to end the curse and bring this one son he and his wife don't have back to himself.

And now it is the moment that the baby will reborn, the reincarnated body starts to stir all the dead features he had only a moment ago had gone and the young man's face and body struture starts to change.

"Adonis!"The Queen quicken her pace towards the young man and finally gracefully sat beside his lying body. "Adonis, son, you had to wake up!"She said gently but with force, she is too overwhelm of what had happen, she and Hades had been waiting for this moment for more than 500 years.

"Er...What is wrong with me? My head hurt so bad!"When the young man sat up he is no longer the human, Seiya, the gods and goddesses hate so much. He is Adonis the biological son of Apollo and Aphrodite and the adopted son of Hades and Persephone that every gods and goddesses adore except one or two of his parents' eternal enemies. His untidy medium long brown hair change to very dark blue and short, spiky style hair, his features become detail and classic like a god his spirit always is if not for the curse and his body become more lean, tall and athletic instead of bulky and short like he was under the curse and the last and most important feature had change as well his eyes had become purple. "Mother?"He asked unsure. "Is that..you?"

"Yes, my child its me, its only me, rest assure."Persephone need to use every ounces of will power she had to not let tear fall down in front of her joy. "Come now, you father, I think he had gain his conscious back now."Then the Queen starts to drag her son into the more depth of the palace. "And you should get clothes that fit you properly in your original body."Her words dipped with regret and anger.

And Adonis only smile and nodded politely, he had too many stuff going on in his head at the moment.

Once they were in the family dinning hall, the king and son give each other a manly hug and the king shows his rare smile.

"My son, my heir!"Hades patted his only heir's shoulder lightly afraid he will hurt his son.

"Father, I am not made of glass."Adonis joke lightly but his already pale feature shows his parents how unwell he is after the transformation.

"Well, we could discuss this after you have your rest."Hades hold up a hand to stop his son's protest. "I will reconstruct our world and your mother will take care of you, your only responsibility now is to gain your heath back and get back to study as a ruler."Hades demand in a fatherly way that no one think he could possess not even Zeus, his brother.

Adonis bow respectfully and turn to leave for his suite, then suddenly he stopped "Father, did you know who is a human call Seiya?"He asked softly, his back facing his wided eyes parents. "I heard a familiar voice called this name when I starts to wake up just now."

"Son, we could discuss this afterward and when time comes your mother and I will explain."Hades hid his emotions very well that Adonis could only agree to this arrangment and starts his journey again.

After Adonis had gone, the King and Queen of the underworld had new visitors.

"Hello Apollo, Aphrodite. What do we owe this visit?"Hades and Persephone calmly walk back to their respective throne and sat gracefully, looking rather uninterested towards the visitors.

"Hades, you and your wife know exactly why Aphrodite and I come into your rule area on our own. We want our son back!"The Sun God hissed angrily.

"And please tell me what will you do to sweet Adonis once he back into your care? You and my sister are only lovers not life time partners, it won't do good to Adonis."Persephone tried very hard to keep her cool and reason with the god and her sister.

"But he is my only heir! He need to learn my duties in order to take my titles when I finally fade in time."Apollo take a deep breath and reason, he doesn't want his blood and flesh being curse by Zeus again.

When all the gods and goddesses tried to think a solution something all of them had realize. Their son had been a saint in Athena's force and nearly dead for her, this make them slightly angry and regret that they couldn't take care of their son properly due to their stupid argument 500 years or more ago.

Hades hand comb his black hair and say slightly uneasily. "Please tell me none of you are thinking what I am thinking."

"It depends."Aphrodite replied thoughtfully.

"I am thinking about letting Adonis stay with the both of you for four months, with us four months and the other four months he could spend it anywhere but with guards of course."Persephone suggest carefully and feel calm again when everyone agree.

"Then about the positions he will be in, he need to learn both underworld's king duty as well as the duty of a Sun God but..."Apollo begin.

"He could only be one god."Aphrodite finished for her lover.

This statement make the calm atmosphere tense again and this unplanned meeting seems to drag on.

* * *

Adonis or formerly know as Seiya had walk quietly and gracefully around the overly large palace ever since he wake up, the feminine voice that call out the name Seiya had trouble the prince of the underworld greatly. But every time when he tried to think a bit more deeply about this particular voice his head would protest giving the prince a very bad headache.

"Seiya? Who is this? Its not even a Greek name, so what is this language?"Adonis question himself for this strange name that pop in his head.

"Prince, prince, please wait!"One of the remain guards come running and salut in front of Adonis. "Please my prince Adonis, the Queen requested that your highness should get proper clothes this instant."

Adonis smile at the guard's formality and replied causally "Of course, please tell the trailers come into my suite and well as always they could choose all the cutting style, material types etcs since I am an idiot in this area."

The soldier bow low and depart, then Adonis' thought come back to him again. "Seiya."The voice called out, making Adonis shakes his head.

* * *

At the same moment, Zeus and Hera sat at their dinner hall having a private meeting with the three sister:Destiny, Fate and Chaos.

"The prince of the underworld and the heir of the Sun God had finally come back my King and Queen."Destiny announced.

"Thats great! Now someone will listen to a caring mother like me again."Hera said happily without noticing her husband's slightly conflict state.

"Well, what of his biological and adoptive parents? I can't allow them to fight again! Athena had win all the trials I gave her but she couldn't take the pressure anymore I am sure! Nearly all of her saints had died in the battle and I am the one imprison the souls..."

"Now, husband of my you are rambling. Calm down I believe in the end Athena will understand why we do what we had done to her, and don't forget the imprisonment of her saints is just to see are they faithful enough to protect the next Queen of the Gods and Goddesses."Hera caress her husband's face. "Now please continue."She motion the three sisters to tell them about the young god.

"Adonis, his life is destiny to be with Athena, it is fate that no one can change it but they still have a long way to go especially now that Athena love the curse human 'Seiya' instead of the precious prince Adonis. They will be confuse by all of these events that are going to happen but they will eventually recognize each other as soul mate."

This silence Zeus and Hera, they could only hope their daughter and future son-in-law will move along quicker since they don't have much time left. They may have eternal life but that doesn't mean their power will least as long therefore they need heir to do their duties when their power finally evade one day, they need them to protect the innocent living things from the evils and keep the world balance.

"Its going to be a long way."All the gods and goddesses thought at the same time.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you like it and like I say please feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I have accidentally delete the whole chapter without saving it. TT_TT

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

After arrived back at the sanctuary, Athena and the greatly injured crew of four saints meet with the rest of the bronze and silver saints. The atmosphere is tense and despair with all the lives had lost because of this brutal war, the goddess and the the four saints didn't want to give any detail account on the events that happen in the underworld.

The saints argue that they had the right to know about the detail of the war since they are part of the sanctuary and that makes Shiryu's and Ikki's blood boil.

"My apologies but we will not tell anyone of this tragic events when we can help."Shiryu hissed out angrily, trying very hard to stay in control.

"What do you mean by that we are saints too! And we are at the same rank, Dragon! You should respect us you know that."Jabu shouted childishly and the other four bronze saints support him blindly.

Ikki stands up and increase his cosmos power then looking at Jabu in the eyes deeply."Yes we are in the same rank, then tell me where were any of you when we tried very hard to rescue Athena? Where were you when the gold saints could only use their lives to hopefully make a path for us to reach Athena? Where were you lot even before this war, when we face Poseidon on our own? Where were any of you when we face Odin's goddess? Tell me this Unicorn, are you and your lackeys still training to become a proper saints and because of that all of you luckily miss all these wars with the gods, huh? If that's the case I guess you and your lackeys should train more, maybe try to kill each other in the process because all five of us had face this kind of death or life situation too frequently that Seiya is now dead and someone who is useless like you shout at us like a child wants a bed time story. Don't say you deserve the details because what all you deserve is training to death if thats the only case you could be up to standard as a saint."

"Phoenix, how dare you-"The five of insulted saints stand to defend themselves and tried to attack Ikki at the same time but being hit back before they could attack.

"Such cowards, who need to attack a greatly injured saint together at the same time and at the said saint's wounds in order to win."Hyoga sneer coldly."Oh yes, I remember when the five of you bullied the five of us when we were small and defenseless, at that time you have Tatsumi as your support and beat the hell out of us."Saori aka Athena's eyes widen and look at Tatsumi disbelievingly."Yes, Miss Saori. We hate him because of that and we hate you because every time he beat us he will use you as the excuse and the way you act in front of us when we were small didn't help the way we feel about you at all."Hyoga finished causally and the other three nodded uncaringly still staring at their fellow bronze saints laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"If we in our current state could beat all of you that easily then all of you should really consider the way you guys train."Shiryu said coldly, glaring at Jabu who tried to argue.

Finally Athena stand up, and Jabu and his lackeys as Ikki called them look at her, hoping she will punished the greatly injured saints for attacking fellow saints but they are wrong. Athena didn't even look at them and turn to give orders to the four injured saints and the silver saints.

"I hope the four of you would heal quickly, we have to reconstruct the sanctuary and the four of you will take up your respective temples out of the twelve. Which mean Ikki the Leo temple, Shun the Virgo temple, Shiryu the Libra temple and Hyoga the Aquarius temple."Athena spoke in a cold monotone then turn to the two female warriors."Marin please take up Sagittarius temple for the moment as you are Seiya's former instructor. And Shaina please contact all the other warriors around here and let them help the reconstruction please."Both of them nodded. Then finally Athena remember something, Seiya's sister, she isn't anywhere could be seem."Where is Seiya's sister?"She asked in concern, the only last thing she could do for Seiya is take care of his sister.

"I-I am here, my lady."She bow in fear what the goddess will do but when she look up all she get is a caring and friendly smile from the goddess.

"What is your name, miss?"Athena asked politely and tried her best to keep the smile in place desperate how much she want to cry when she see a face resemble so much of her beloved saint's.

"My name is Seika, Athena."And Athena nodded and motion her to come closer to her.

"Seika, please come live in Athena's temple with me. As this is what I own to Seiya."Athena look down lost in thought, the memories of her and her saint starts to come out no matter how much she tried to press the memories back down. She know her love for her saint is forbidden maybe not as forbidden as human had think because her father had a few other rather unknown sons and daughters with mortal but she know she couldn't love him this way and she needs to become the unbiased goddess again, because of Seiya she had always ignore these kind of issue but now she had to become the justice goddess again.

"Athena! Thank you for the offer but I will be fine."Athena quirk an perfect eyebrow making Seika face gone red."My adoptive family need me, my lady."She said in fear because she is denying the goddess.

"Its okay, Seika."Athena patted Seika shoulder gently."If you need help in the future please come and find me."

"Thank you, my lady. The only thing I will request is my brother's body, my lady, I want to buried him with my adoptive family."Athena's eyes darken and the cosmos around her gone wild for a second before it change back to normal.

"I am sorry, Seika. I couldn't bring Seiya's body back because I am powerless."Athena said bitterly."But rest assure I will bring Seiya's body back, where he loved and where his sister is."Then the goddess starts to walk away with four most faithful bronze saints follow close behind.

"Please leave me alone."Athena turn to the four saints."You have your duty and please follow it, I will be alright."They hesitantly nodded.

"Soari-san, please let me follow you."Tatsumi said while bowing.

"Tatsumi you will arrange the building materials to be transport to here."She order without space for argument and Tatsumi nodded in defeat.

"What about us, Saori-san? Can we follow you and protect you like we would even before this war?"Jabu asked after recovering from the blow he took, his jealousy is beginning to corrupt him.

Athena stared at him."Help reconstruct the sanctuary and train."She replied in a cold voice.

* * *

In Athena's temple, Athena pace around in thought of a solution to retrieve Seiya's body. The only way she could think of is asking her father to magically retrieve the body back from Hades ruins. But what excuse she could use to get her father to do that? Her father had allow these wars to begin so why would he help her? But she could only go to Olympus to trade anything she had to get Seiya's body back, because she had promise her love's sister that.

Then suddenly tears starts to fall silently from Athena's eyes, her vision become blurry and she tried hard not to cry out loud for the lost of her love. Every since the first time she meet Seiya after six years her feeling for him change, or more appropriate, she realize she love him since she was small. But at that time she don't understand about her own feelings and didn't know what to do to gain his attention, and this cause the horse back incident which led to hatred between the two small children but when suddenly he is gone as well as the other boys, she find herself missing his presence. Years later when she think she will finally forget him, forget the feeling she had when he is around, he come back accompanied with those feelings. And war after war had let her realize how important he is in her life and finally figure the feelings she had for him which is love. She know its too late to think about it now, their relationship had died along with Seiya. Maybe if she was braver, more confident in her love for him then maybe at least they will had experience the love she had for him, the way she desire him. Maybe... There is too much maybe and Athena couldn't stop herself from thinking what life will be like if she is not a goddess or he is not a saint but all these fantasy had to stop, and Athena the goddess finally have fully control of her reincarnated body because of all the pressure she had endure.

"Sorry Saori but I have to be in control in this situation."Athena said sadly. She the goddess had agree her reincarnated to tried and have a relationship with her saint because she feel attracted towards Seiya as well, his selfless personalities fascinated her and he let her feel hope in the human race again and it died as well with Seiya.

"Now, the problem lies in father. If his request is ridiculous then we could only break our promise with Seika."she nodded to herself and starts the journey to Olympus where the King of the gods live.

* * *

At the same moment, Adonis is at Olympus where his biological father Apollo and mother Aphrodite lived. All of his parents adoptive and biological, are having a meeting with the King of god Zeus. He doesn't know about the detail but he knows it most likely about him, he just hope this time after the meeting the King would not be angry and curse him again, he doesn't care about his appearance, maybe he care about his intelligent but he hate to be in pain and the transformation pain him to death, he could still feel the numbed pain where his heart locate.

Sudden someone or a goddess appear in front of him making him nearly jump in surprise but the said goddess was in no better shape because she expect her father wouldn't have visitors this late let alone someone standing outside waiting the meeting inside to finish.

The both of them stared at each other in awkward silent but Adonis finally break this atmosphere.

"Hello, my name is Adonis. I am the son of Apollo and Aphrodite, but I am also the son of Hades and Persephone through adoption."He bow slightly in respect and kiss the goddess' knuckle politely.

"My name is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and justice."She nodded politely."I didn't realize my distant cousin had a son."She look at him suspiciously the timing is just too match with the death of Seiya.

"Yes, my lady. I was been curse by your father in myth time until now the curse had finally left because my father had done something he didn't tell me, that is why it is only a knowledge the older generation know."

"And the said father is?"Athena quirk an eyebrow at the manner the young god had show, he doesn't resemble a bit of Seiya in him but no one will regret for being careful.

"Oh my apologies, it is Hades, my adoptive father."He smile softly.

This revelation make Athena's eyes went wide and look dumbfound. Then quickly she gain her brain back and starts to think the possibility about this young god being Seiya all along without she knowing because of the curse her father had place. But her thought was being disturb by the sound of the open door that led to her father's meeting hall.

"Oh Athena."Hades sneer slightly then turn to his son."Adonis remember stay safe, if Apollo bring you to hunt or make you do anything unsafe come back right away."He said warmly and hugged his son tightly like this will be the last time he see him.

"I will be fine father."Adonis assure his father and turn to hugged his mother who hugged back fiercely like there is no tomorrow.

"Take care my son, you are still weak so, be safe."After Persephone finished, the parents immediately knows there will be problems later, this had make the goddess of wisdom more suspicious about Adonis.

Aphrodite cleared her throat softly and place a hand on her son's shoulder."Sister you will see Adonis in four months time so rest assure and you won't possibly think I would torture my own son would you?"Trying hard to redirect Athena's attention and the other quickly catch on.

"Of cause my beloved sister."Persephone said coldly and both of them stare at each other trying to gain Athena's attention to them instead of their son.

"Would the both of you stop, Adonis come lets have dinner at my temple."And Apollo quickly dragged his son to his temple afraid Athena would hurt his son again in any direct or indirect way.

"We should get going too, Persephone."Hades nodded at his wife and the both of them are gone leaving Aphrodite behind to face the wisdom goddess.

"My cousin, if you want to talk to the King I suggest you to go in now since it is already quite late and I don't think you want the meeting to end in a very late hour."

Athena smile faintly and said."Of course. But cousin since when you and Apollo had a son without me knowing? You know he is my very distant nephew or I don't know, maybe we are not related in blood because its too distant? But he is still my nephew so I would like to know him better."

"Em, Athena-"

"Oh Athena! You are back! Come in."Zeus unknowingly save the goddess of beauty and allowing this dangerous boom pass to himself.

"Of course father."Athena said and staring at the other goddess then walk gracefully into the meeting hall.

* * *

It becomes quite different to the first time I wrote this chapter but I hope you guys will like it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

"Athena come let me look at you! You hadn't back since you became the Earth guardian."Zeus happily wave his daughter to come closer to him but his daughter just stood at the same spot since she came in.

"Father, I come back to Olympus because I would like to request your help."Athena said calmly and look at her father's sadden expression.

Zeus signed."Athena, so, you only come back to ask for something instead of visiting your father? Fine, tell me what it is."Tiredness show in the King's voice and he sat down on his throne, looking like an old man who struggle to keep his happy face in front of his children.

"Father, I know I am very bold to ask this. But may I get Seiya's body back? I couldn't reach the underworld again since I don't want to cause a war again."Athena's heart throbbed because of how she had treated her father, but after all these years of what her father allowed her uncles and cousins do to earth and her saints, she become distant to her father and even-through she admit there must be a reason behind her father's scheme she couldn't forgive him very easily after he had take this many innocent lives.

"W-what?"Zeus tried his best to calm himself and breath deeply, thinking of a way to refuse his daughter without hurting her so much after all she is his heiress and favorite daughter among all of his children."Athena, I can't believe you actually want to have this pathetic-"

"Don't called him pathetic!"Athena hissed angrily."Only because he over power some of the gods doesn't mean he is pathetic or any negative words you have for him! He is just being loyal to me and tried to accomplish his mission."

"And you think this allow him to kill the gods?"Zeus rise his voice and glared at his daughter half-heartily.

"Don't you think its funny that even a mere mortal can actually harm a god?"Athena glared back at her father."Then don't you think us, gods had something mortal doesn't have and vice versa?"

"Oh and prey tell what we don't have that the mortals have?"

"They have love and they remember their love ones even after the love ones are dead."Athena argue with passion."what about us? We just tried to win each other and when one of our alley, mind you that is our family or friends dead, we just move on without even acknowledge them how precious they are to us! So please father, return Seiya's body back to me! So I could bring it back to his only family and then we could finally let him rest in peace forever."Her eyes shone with tears but she refuse to let it fall in front of her father because it will only show him that Seiya is one of her soft spot other than her best friend, the best friend that she had kill in one of the battles during myth time because of her ignorance and foolishness at that time.

"No, I won't allow it no matter what!"He saw his daughter depress state but how could he bring a body that doesn't exist anymore back to her? And don't forget he had just agree with Adonis' parents that the identity of Adonis will remain a secret until Adonis' memories comes back to him, which will definitely take a while.

"But father-"Athena's calm mask starts to crack.

"No argument!"Zeus said sternly making his daughter's face fall but it quickly return back to the calm mask that he had seen for so long, since Athena had became one of the most powerful goddess out of his children.

"Then father I will not disturb you any longer."She bow slightly and leave without another word or looking back at her father.

Zeus watch his daughter retreat form and he could feel his heart bleeding and pain. He know its for the best, but as a father he couldn't bare to think that his child feel disappoint in him for not granting what she wish. He could only wish Hera's words would come true one day, his child would forgive what he had done then suddenly he remember what he had forgot to tell his daughter."Oh my. It seems I won't have some good time in a while."He said sadly rubbing the handle of his throne and thought.'Gold saints, another sore topic."

* * *

When Athena close the meeting room's door she heard some noise and cautiously turn to where the noise had come from. Then the mother of the gods stood there smile friendly at her and nodded.

"Athena! How are you?"Hera asked in a cool monotone.

Athena bow at her and answer respectfully after all Hera is her step-mother and the one who rise her instead of her biological mother."I am fine, my lady. I am just making my leave."

"Leave? Where are you going, Athena? Here is your home!"Hera said without room for arguing but Athena is not in the mood to act like a good daughter so she tried to argue but Hera has speak before her."Okay, I know you want to go back to sanctuary and your saints but how about this you stay here for a few days every two months and we won't bother you with letters anymore."

"Mother-"Athena irritated begin but Hera's put her hand up and stop her.

"Please, Athena. We all miss you, I miss you, your bothers and sisters miss you and especially your father. He had change after you left for this long, he became less lively and always stared into space, please Athena."Hera stared at her sadly, hoping Athena will stay.

Athena signed tiredly but finally nodded."Fine, mother. But I will come back tomorrow then stay a few days okay?"

Hera smile in satisfied. "Okay, I will announce this good news to everyone especially your father!"

Then Hera happily walk away leaving Athena standing there dumbfounded then signed the countless time today and finally teleport back to the sanctuary.

* * *

The next morning.

"Shun could you please tell the others to come here and have a small meeting?"Athena asked the now gold saint softly which he nodded back.

After about fifteen minuets everyone gather in front of Athena and bow like they had been taught since they were young.

"Everyone please take a seat."Athena wave at the seats surrounding her.

"Athena, is something wrong?"Shaina said cooly but everyone in the room could hear the concern within her calm and collected voice.

"Yes. From now on every two months I will be back at Olympus."Athena said in her cool monotone betraying none of her emotions.

"What!"Everyone in the room nearly shouted.

"But Athena-"Shiryu tried to reason with his goddess after all who will feel safe to let the goddess back to the gods when they had wars between them not so long ago.

"Its okay Shiryu. I will be safe, but I will need a pope and I think the best option we have now is just leave it until there are more saints so gold saints are now in charge. Oh and Tatsumi could you ask Seika to come and see me before I had to go back to Olympus today?"

"Sure, Saori-san."

* * *

Another half an hour later Tatsumi knock on the door and bring Seika in then leave the room silently.

"Seika."Athena said bitterly."I am sorry but I couldn't bring Seiya's body back."

Seika's eyes become wide then slowly her tear fell silently and her hand cover her mouth in an attempt to stop her despair sob in front of the goddess. The goddess could only watch the scene unfold without knowing what to do, even if she use Saori's memories to try and help this situation it won't help much since Saori isn't a girl who need to comfort people and Athena doesn't even care to comfort people, well maybe except Seiya and that is the only experience the both of them have that's why both of their memories won't help them much.

Then after a embarrass and awkward moment between them Athena begin to tried find a way to let herself out of this situation."Seika, I must apologies for everything that Seiya and you had to gone through."She took a deep breath then continue."I will keep my promise, if you need anything in the future feel free to come to me."

Seika could only bow at the goddess and went out the room as fast as she can. Athena signed and write a note saying that she will be in Olympus for three days and ask Tatsumi to deliver the note to the others then teleport to where all the gods live.

* * *

"Ouch!"A male's voice rang through the goddess' ears and she open her closed eyes. What meet her make her nearly had an heart attack, Adonis' kneeing under a tree panting, his leg is breeding and blood soak through his tunic near where his heart located, he is also unconscious due to lose of blood after only heal from his old wound.

"Adonis!"Athena quickly walk towards the young god and quickly inspect his wounds, she quickly torn the end of her tunic and put the cloth on top of Adonis wound where it is located near his heart. She look around her trying to think of a solution to take them to the clinic part of Olympus.

"Adonis!"Artemis shouted."Where are you nephew?"

"Artemis quick!"Athena urgently shout back.

Artemis run towards the couple and stunned at the scene."What happened?"She hissed and quickly repeat what Athena had down except she put it on Adonis leg's injury.

Athena shake her head and answer."I am not sure, after I teleport from the sanctuary I end up hearing someone scream in pain and when I open my eyes Adonis is already laying down unconscious."Both goddesses furrow their brow."Well we need to teleport him to the royal clinic."Artemis nodded in agreement then seconds later the trio disappear to the other end of Olympus.

* * *

"Adonis!"Apollo speed walk into the clinic and his lover follow him close behind, when he saw who is in the the clinic he didn't say anything except quirk an eyebrow."Can anyone here tell me what happen to my son."He hissed warningly and he stared at his twin sister making her feel uncomfortable and guilty.

"Apollo, we don't exactly know what happen to Adonis because when he get hurt no one was there."Athena answer calmly even when her cousin's eyes seems to contain fire in them because of anger.

"Then how come you are there Athena."Aphrodite asked coldly and glared dagger at Artemis.

"I was just finish teleport when I heard someone scream in pain and it turns out to be Adonis. When I saw his wound I tried to slow his breeding somewhere around his heart but it doesn't help much since his leg was breeding as well then Artemis came and we both teleport Adonis here."Athena explain easily and ignore the anger parents who seems to want to revenge on the one who hurt their son, she look at Adonis still form and the suspicions of last night come back but decide to leave it, at least for now. She doesn't want to see someone died now after all the death she had witness recently so she decide to just take care of her nephew if he need it.

"Aar."Adonis starts to wake up and his wounds hurt him so badly that he couldn't help the tears that starts to fell from his closing eyes.

"Adonis! Son, are you okay?"Aphrodite asked in worried but her lover step closer to their son and starts cooing at him, then she find out that her son is sobbing silently because of the pain he feel and her heart pain along with him.

"Its okay son. Its okay. Tell dad what happen, okay?"Apollo asked softly and Adonis nodded and wipe his tear away.

"Aunt Artemis had bring me to hunt in the forest, at first its fine but then I get lost and when I tried to find aunt she is no where to be seem then I walk in circle in hope that she will find me where we had lost each other. Sudden someone attack me from behind, I tried to defend myself but I don't have any weapon with me and the arrows just keeps on coming, I have to dodge the arrows and run in some direction in the forest hoping I will lost the attacker but after all the running and dodging my old wound reopen and starts breeding and at that moment an arrow hit my leg and after that I black out."Adonis voice hoarse from crying and lack of water, Athena could praise him that even at this state his voice didn't betray any of his emotions, if she didn't look at his eyes she wouldn't believe he is actually horrified at what had happened.

Apollo look at his twin then to Athena and bow slightly."Thank you for your help, especially you Athena. Thank you for helping Adonis even when you know he is our son and Hades' adopt son."

"Yes, thank you aunt Athena. I am forever in debt."Adonis nodded gratefully."Of course you as well aunt Artemis."

"Please don't call me aunt."Athena said sternly making Adonis' eyes went wide and the other watch with interest."I am not that old! And I am definitely much more fun and interesting than what an aunt would be like, don't forget I am the youngest child of my father therefore I think I am only slightly older than you!"She said with a slight pout and finally wink at her nephew making everyone laugh at Adonis' shock expression.

Adonis quickly recover from his shock state and wink back making Athena blushed."Well, Athena thank you."Adonis said charmingly and this time everyone laughed at Athena's red and embarrassed face.

* * *

Thank you for your support and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

Thanks to the God of Medicine, Asclepius. Adonis had recover exceptionally well and during this two days he and Athena's had become close to each other. Both of them dislike the way Olympus Gods live: always partying, it seems they don't have anything else to do except celebrating all the time and this annoyed both of them to no end. So they find comfort in each other by talking about random stuff instead of like other Gods drinking alcohol to find comfort.

"Athena, hows earth like?"Adonis asked innocently, staring at Athena with curiosity.

"Well, won't your parents angry at you for asking this kind of questions?"Athena said jokingly making Adonis' eyes widen but quickly become normal again.

"Well, aunt of mine. If you will graciously forgot to tell anything about this conversation between the both of us to my parents then I will be most grateful."He winked at Athena hoping to soften her but it didn't work.

"But nephew of mine, your poor, poor aunt will need something in return. You see your father had destroy my sanctuary every two and a half centuries for Zeus knows what! The worse of it is that as the God of Death as well as Wealth he didn't pay the sum I used to reconstructed the sanctuary back, so don't you think as his son you should repay me?"Athena said in a overly sweet voice making Adonis sweat.

Adonis chuckle nervously and thought 'Never anger any female especially goddess!' and whisper "Then how do you want me to repay you?"

"How about I take the amount from your vault?"Athena suggested and tried to test how much trust Adonis is actually willing to give her.

"Okay! That will save me a lot of time, here, you take the key."Adonis said happily and produce a pure white gold made key making Athena shake her head but feel warm in her heart for the trust Adonis have in her.

"You know, I could easily empty your vault."Athena said and stroking his hair softly with her long fingers.

"Um, you said it, my father is the God of Wealth therefore I don't really have to worry about money."Adonis speaks tiredly, the medicines always makes him sleepy but today he doesn't want to sleep, he want to keep on talking with Athena because she will go back to the sanctuary tomorrow.

"Adonis, sleep now."She command in a whisper and Adonis shake his head stubbornly. "I will still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"His eyelids starts to close.

"Promise."Then he slipped into the dreamland leaving Athena kiss his forehead and turn to go to her suite.

* * *

She starts to pack in order to go back to the sanctuary the next morning after saying goodbye to Adonis. She signed sadly, it seems that she had move on quiet well after Seiya's death. She thought she would be depress, grieve and on her own in her broken world but Adonis had arrive in her life shortly after, making the pain numb and gone by now. She feel sorry because she seems to used Adonis as her own medicine to heal herself.

"And thats not right."She whisper to herself.

Deep in thought, suddenly Zeus appear in front of her and smile in a way she dislike the most. The smile that always tell her something bad will happen and it always true.

"Father."She bow slightly and look at Zeus expect him to say something that will break her heart.

"Athena, I am here today because I have some news I would like to tell you."Zeus begin softly and Athena nodded then he continue with his eyes staring anywhere in the room except his daughter."The gold saints, they are in prison."

"What!"Athena exclaimed and blood starts to boil in her vain.

"They are imprison because they have broke many laws. I am only here to tell you this news and I don't want you to argue with me."Zeus said sternly and thought bitterly 'Its for your own good, my daughter.'

Athena nodded."If there's nothing else could I be excuse?"Zeus then leave his daughter to calm herself in her room.

Athena look around the room, tears starts to well in her eyes but she stubbornly refuse to let it fall. she stands up and get all her stuff, walk through the door and teleport back to the sanctuary with sadness and regret along with anger, angry at herself for not being able to help in any way.

* * *

The next morning when Adonis wake up, he expect to meet Athena's calm blue eyes. She is always there when he wake up but today is the exception, she is no where been seem and this worried Adonis.

"Well, little spoil prince, time for you to go back to your dad."Asclepius said after checking at the wounds and relief Adonis from staying at the clinic.

"Uncle, have you seem Athena today?"he asked while looking at the door hoping Athena will come through it.

"Well, rumor said Zeus had talked with Athena last night about something then Athena teleport back to sanctuary in anger."The medicine god said with a shrug.

"Oh."Adonis said sadly and shoulder slumped.

"Oh and don't over-worked yourself okay?"The god said while tidying the stuff back to his medicine case.

"Yeah."Adonis then walk out of the clinic in sober but after a while his happiness return and he begin to jump up and down a little and then disappear from Olympus.

* * *

After arriving back at the sanctuary, Athena couldn't sleep, nightmares haunted her every time she close her eyes and quickly morning came and her saints arrived at her temple, starting to fill her in what happen at the sanctuary the past two days.

"Thank you all for working so hard and the last problem will be fund but I will think of a so-"She was cut off by some familiar chuckle and she turn to the person, she froze at her throne and look at the young god in front of her in surprise.

"I thought I gave you my vault Athena."Adonis winked at her and starts to walk up to her.

The saints quickly stepped forward in defend mode, making Adonis chuckle slightly again. Athena quickly gain her composure back and asked her saints to let him walk up to her.

Her brow furrow in disapproval when she saw how weak Adonis is at the moment."Why are you here?"She asked sternly and making room for Adonis to sit with her in her large size throne.

He walk gracefully and finally sat with Athena elegantly."Well, some aunt promise me I will see her leave but I think she forget the poor nephew because of anger."He pouted slightly, arm cross in front of his chest and ignore the way Athena tried to comfort him by stroking his face softly.

"I am sorry, Adonis. But you shouldn't come out of the clinic and teleport to here, its not safe."After seeing Adonis cross feature she signed and softly putting his head on her shoulder.

"Uncle relieved me from staying at the clinic."His hands cycle around Athena's waist and pull her closer then slowly he drift off.

Athena signed and turn to the saints who had watch the whole exchange."Please go back to work on the tasks, Adonis had sponsor the fund."

"Adonis? Athena I thought there is no god called Adonis."Shiryu announced his concern.

"There are many gods that mythology didn't recorded, and truth to be told I only know when I went back to Olympus."Athena answer and unconsciously stroke Adonis hair.

"And Athena, may I ask whose son is this? You know we had to be careful."Hyoga asked with eyes that starts to analysis Adonis.

"He is the son of Apollo and Aphrodite."She answer and like Adonis had said before she *graciously forgot* the other pair parents he had.

All the saints nodded but this time Shina asked"Why would he want to help us? Will he expect something back?"

Athena's brow furrow again and hope Adonis is awake at that moment but reality always hurt as Adonis is still asleep on her shoulder making her answer with no backup."He is different from the other gods. He didn't think human race that much and I think he come here just because he is curious to why the other gods want nothing to do with the human race."

"But Athena, every gods we had encountered so far shows no interest in us excepted wanting to destroy our race." Tried to remind his goddess about the cruel side of the gods.

"I agree."Marin said calmly and bow slightly meaning no disrespect. Suddenly Jabu and the other bronze saints run in.

"Athena!"Jabu shouted making Adonis stirred and unfortunately wake up from his nap.

"Oh my, what is the noise?"Adonis starts to whined and Athena roll her eyes at his childish display, then Adonis scanning the scene in front of him and look at the new arrivers and annoyance starts to rise in him."Did any four of you just shout?"He asked politely but his eyes shows his real emotion: Anger.

"Yes, I did. I am unicorn Jabu. Who are you?"Jabu's tone full of disrespect and arrogant and sneer at the young god.

Adonis turn to Athena and look at the goddess deeply and she look down ashamed that one of her saints is this impolite."Human,huh?"

"No!"Athena quickly argued with her nephew's new point of view of human race."Please, Adonis. Don't judge all the human because one had made a mistake!"She hold Adonis' hand tightly when she feel Adonis wants to move towards her saints.

"Athena, let go."He hissed calmly but anger still tainted his normal warm and friendly eyes, she shake her head and hold his hand even tighter. Then another voice rang through the Athena's temple in anger.

"Athena! Where is my son?"The sun god rush in and scan at the scene in front of him."What is happening in here?"He asked coldly and directly towards Athena who is still gripping on Adonis.

"Well, we are just trying to have a conversation here."Athena answer but she is still looking at Adonis who now staring at her eyes seems to try finding any thing he want to find in her eyes.

"Oh and care to tell me why is my son here?"Apollo snapped and the room's temperature seems to rise making everyone sweat except Adonis because of his inheritance from Apollo.

"I am here because Athena had asked me to come and visit her when I had time."Adonis answer with a little winning smirk direct at Athena making Athena want to tore his smirk from his face but she take a deep breath and calm herself slightly before nodding slightly to confirm the lie and starts glaring dagger at Adonis who now had an innocent smile which make her difficult to angry at him.

"But I think she doesn't mean straight after you got release from the clinic!"Apollo particular shouted at the words and starts mumble."At least do this after you visit your dad."Which cause the saints in the room mouth open in clear surprise."What?"The god snapped and turn to leave. "I will see you after you feel you had enough of Athena."

"Is he jealous of Athena?"Shun asked making Athena roll her eyes and shake her head at the god's obivious childish behaviour.

"I think I know where do you get your whinning and childish personality from."And the goddess walk to her dorm with Adonis chasing behind her.

* * *

Thank you for your support and sorry for the long wait. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

"Athena!"Adonis cling at Athena and shaking the goddess slightly in complain. "I am still a patient.!"

"This is still not a good enough excuse."Athena snapped. "If you are that vulnerable maybe you should back to one of your parents' temple."

"Athena! You are the reason that I had come here at the first place and please don't forget I paid my father's debt."He look at Athena with his final and most strongest weapon: his puppy eyes attack. "Please sweet and gentle aunt, allow me to sleep with you."He plead with kiss on Athena's cheek as a package selling.

"Adonis, even through we are quiet close and all but we are still different physically, or maybe you need to talk to your parents about this."Athena half-rejected and half-teased Adonis making the young god pout adorably.

"Well, we are family and all, just tonight and we can make another bed tomorrow."Adonis cling to Athena with his full force.

"For my father's sake, couldn't-"

"Athena, Athena!"Someone shouted loudly at the door making both Adonis and Athena wince at the volume.

"Your saints are definitely loud."Adonis quickly slip inside the blanket and cover himself slightly to keep warm when Athena go and open the door to see what had caused her to sleep with Adonis tonight.

She childishly open the door wide with one hand and the other hand holding a pillow while trying very hard to keep herself from shouting who ever had made her lose half of her bed. Looking at the saints in front of her, rolling her eyes slightly "What can I help you with?"She gritted her teeth and look at them angrily.

"Athena, um, you didn't tell us where we will be sleeping."Adonis snigger and quickly cover himself with the blanket from head to toe when Athena throw the pillow she was holding at the young god.

"Well, sleep where Shiryu put you."She then close the door roughly and locked it then turn to the young god who is pretend to be sleeping but fail quite miserable because of the grin he try to stop didn't disappear and is going towards to become a full grin. Athena steady herself, counting from three to one then break into a splint and jump onto the bed or more precisely the god that is lying on the bed and landing with a winner smirk.

"Ouch. That's hurt!"Pushing Athena off him and turn to the other side, closing his eyes with a pout and mumble a goodnight without looking at Athena.

"Oh come on."Athena rolled her eyes when Adonis didn't reply and slip into the blanket herself, when she realise Adonis' steady breath she pull Adonis closer to her then drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!"Athena trying very hard to wake the young god with is holding her like she is his dear life. "For my father's sake, as well as your dad's, who always wake the whole world up, couldn't you just wake up?"Normally she will let him sleep until he wake, she still want to do that but with him holding her like that she has to wake him up or else she won't be able to work.

"Please, five more minutes."Adonis snuggle closer to Athena and bury his head in Athena' long hair.

Athena signed in defeat and starts to stroke Adonis hair waiting for him to wake up. Then suddenly Adonis jump up and rush into the bathroom and come back out refresh and ready for the day.

"Good morning, my lovely aunt."Adonis greet the stunned goddess with enthusiasm and smile at her charmingly.

"Well, good morning my charming nephew. Care to tell your poor aunt what make you decide to wake up after she had spent at least half an hour trying to wake you up?."She then start walking to the bathroom getting herself ready.

"Of course, my dear aunt. I suddenly feel hungry therefore I decided to wake up."He smile at the goddess who is now glaring daggers at him. "So please be quick."jumping up and down slightly and eyes gleaming with happiness.

She shake her head and went into the bathroom wondering what had made her nephew overjoy this early in the morning. ( Excuse me sirs and madams the time in Greece at the moment is half past six in the morning. Thank you for using God and Goddess Time Anouncing Limited which is own by Adonis)

After half an hour.

"Come on Athena."Adonis starts to dragged the tired goddess towards her temple where they will have breakfast.

"Couldn't you just take it slow with a lady? I always wonder how come you are always this energetic."Athena mumble but Adonis still heard what she had said and stop suddenly looking pensive and making Athena crushed into him. "For my father's sake! What is wrong now?"She complain and rubbing her nose.

"I think its because of my dad and father."Adonis said quietly, taking Athena a few second to realise what he mean then he continue cheerfully. "That's why at day I am energetic because my dad is Apollo and at night-" Athena cover his mouth with her hand and whisper. "Do you remember why your father own me the debt?"Adonis nodded slowly and Athena let him go. "Then don't say who your father and mother are, okay?"Adonis nodded understandably and they make their way to the temple without any more incident.

* * *

"Athena."All the saints who are alive after the war between the God of Underworld greet the goddess when she come inside the temple.

"Good morning everyone. Did everyone finished their breakfast already?"Athena asked kindly and guild Adonis to sit with her at the throne they had seat yesterday.

"Yes, my goddess."Shiryu answer and look at the young god who look around uninterested. "Excuse me god Adonis but how should we address you?"

Adonis look at the now golden saint with calculate eyes. "Hm."Stoking his chin in thought while looking at Athena with mischief before he could reply Athena answer for him.

"Just call him young master."While looking at Adonis sternly making no room for argument. Adonis pout at her and mumble with only Athena could listen to him. "I was hoping to tell them to call me snakeman." Making Athena nearly choking on her orange juice.

"Of course my goddess."Then the saints starts to work on reconstructing their sanctuary.

"What even inspire you to think of that ridiculous name?"Athena look at her nephew unbelieving.

"Oh, I had heard human had these film characters batman, spiderman etc like god using their ability, and because of my dad I have ability to control snakes, you know one of the ability dad gain after killing the serpent Python therefore I choose the name sneakman. So, could they call me that instead of young master? Since they are not exactly servants at my parents' temples and all, hm."Adonis pleaded but Athena didn't even look at him and starts eating while calming and stopping herself to shout at her nephew who tried to use this ridiculous name because of some entertaining films.

* * *

Thank you for your support and sorry for the long wait. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

"Figaro- Figaro, Figaro, Figaro!"Singing in cresendo, Adonis continue on disregarding his aunt who facepalmed herself. "Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo bravissimo, a te fortuna, a te fortuna, a te fortuna, nonmanchera. Sono il factotum della citta, della citta, delle citta!"Somehow at the end he manage to find a grand piano in the corner of the Pope's temple and starts to play the accompaniment for the ending.

"Would you stop? Its been, what, half an hour already."An irritated goddess glare at her nephew who continue to sing in Italian.

Adonis quirk an eyebrow and look at his aunt questionning. "Why so stress?"He asked softly while playing Mozart Sonata in C Major K. 330 on the background.

"Why so stress? Why am I so stress, I wonder? If someone could help me in the reconstruction then sit here and singing The Marriage Of Firgaro then I possible wouldn't be this stress!"Looking closely Athena is surronded by many papers, papers that had information on construction, materals the builders need, the budget and many other information.

"I am helping in my way my dear aunt, I am trying to entertant you and make you relax. Maybe I am not a good singer?"He smirked slightly when he caught a glimpse of Athen's face.

"You know I don't mean that. Considering you are Apollo's son you will never be a bad musician."She said softly and starts went back to work.

By now Adonis is playing Chopin Nocturne 20 C Sharp Minor on the grand piano, the slightly melancholy tune echo through the temple. Both God and Goddess didn't open their mouth to speak again, letting the music to fill the silence.

* * *

Outside the temple, when Adonis play Chopin's Nocturne the music capture the working saints' attention their thoughts shift back to the lost saints in the last war, at first they feel hatre towards the other gods and their protectors for killing their companions and friends because of different views and being differnet races to them, but as the music goes on, they reflect on the their feelings towards the war, they realise like them, the protectors and their gods only try to protect their views like they are with Athena. It is very ironic that like them, these protectors and their gods had also lost as much as them, the only feel they left now is regret and sorrow...

* * *

"Can you play something happier than this one?"Athena said while drinking her black coffe. "I think my saints and I had experience quite alot this past few days."

Adonis nodded, finished the piece and stop for a while thinking which piece he is going to play next, he finally play T. Oesten - Dolly's Dreaming and Awakening and smirk at Athena when she quirk her eyebrow at his choice.

"Why do you choose this piece?"Athena asked curious as to why he choose this one, the tune, unlike the last two, one is peaceful the other a little melancholy, this one is worried at the start and cheerful and uplefting at the end. But the song's name is what capture Athena's mind.

"Like the song's name Dolly's Dreaming and Awakening, I hope that you and your saints are the said doll, not because I want to control any one of you but instead I hope all of you like the said doll, treat your bad experiences like a bad dream and when you finally awake, I don't want you to forget these experiences instead keep it in your memory and live a happy life that all of you deserve."He smile softly, showing for the first time a true smile. A smile that doesn't held any false or pretend feeling, a smile that shows a god's true emotion instead of a stronge front.

"Thanks."Athena said after a few second and starts to sob silently, she like any other gods and goddesses had to show a stronge front to her people and protectors but the things her people wouldn't know and seems to ignore is, she had emotions too, and Seiya was the only one who care but now he is gone. She sob harder after she realese again how much she loss when she loss Seiya.

Adonis stop his playing and hesitited for a few moment before standing up and slowly walk towards to sobbing goddess, he look at her, he standing while she collapse on top of the table. Hesitated but couldn't let a lady feel bad because of his up bringing he reach out and hug the goddess, for a minute Athena is not a goddess but a normal girl who need someone's shoulder to let her cry on.

Adonis let Athena to cry on his shoulder for what seems like hours, but he didn't move or comment, he just hold her in his arms and quietly waiting for her to compose herself. After awhile, Athena's breath become deep and calm signaling Adonis that she is asleep, he signed inaudilely and carry her back to her room, carefully put her in bed and cover her with the blanket closing the door and went back to the temple.

* * *

"Young master."The saint in front of Adonis back when he seen Adonis come inside the temple.

"Greetings, Saint-"Adonis' brow furrow and sit himself back at the throne that now have an elegant table in front of it and full of documents

"I am Shiryu, the saint of dragon, my lord."Eventhough their age is not that different with Adonis seens younger, Shiryu still answer respectfully while Hyoga and Ikki snort softly and Shun trying to hid himself away because of his shy peronality.

Adonis look from one saint to another, even though he had an ignorance and innocent appearence he is still an heir to two gods who had the most power and status in Olympus. He know how to play political game if he had to and he could play this type of game well.

"Well, greetings brave soldiers, how may I help you?"He smile charmingly, unlike the smile he just gave Athena, it is a smile trained by his fathers and mothers instead of a simle that shows his emotions.

"You see, um, young master, could we talk to our goddess for a second?"Shun's question make Adonis an urge to laugh but he keep it n and turn to the saint.

"Why, saint-"

"Please call me Shun."

"Of course, Shun. But unfortunitly my dear aunt is pretty tired at the moment and went to have a rest, until she come back I think I will be the one that will solve you gentlemen's questions."He smile once again when the saints in front of him show their hesitation. "You know gentlemen, I, like a true heir have to learn many things, my aunt maybe the goddess of wisdom but I, eventhough I am sure my wisdom is not as great as her, am confident I could solve your problems when sweet Athena is not present."

Shun, ever the one who trust a person easily asked. "Then young master, please look at this contruction sketch."

Adonis look at the sketch, eventhough he is only scanning through the sketch he could find a few faults. He now starts to wonder how much work Athena had to actually put in even with help. 'What kind of help is this?'He thought sacrasticly and begin to get the instrument to redraw the sketch and correct the mistakes along the way.

The saints standing there unsure what they should do, it seems like the young god had said, he is trained in many area and they are just grateful he help while Athena is not present, 'Maybe after all this god is different.'They thought simutaniously.

"Here, bring this sketch to the, um, appropiate department and come back with a list of materials and the amount of what the builders need. Also bring this letter to the department that control the transport of materials..."Adonis keep commanding the saints in front of him without realease Athena had awaken.

"Athena."The saints knee down quickly and Adonis stare at Athena while she tell her saints to get up.

"Well, now is my time to rest dear aunt."And he quickly thrust the documents back to Athena and run back to Athena's temple.

"Adonis get back here."Athena shouted after her shock and look at the finished documents while mumbling. "Why didn't I force you to do the paper work with me earlier."

* * *

Sorry guys for making you all wait this long time, I was having summer exams and going to have a piano exam so please forgive me.(Poppy eyes attack)

On the other hand since now summer holiday begin I will have more time and I will try my best to finish this story this summer.

Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

"Finally! How come the saints still have this much energy?"Adonis asked himself while looking aroound cautiously one more time before he relax.

Looking around Adonis find himself surrounded by some sort of training campus, but he couldn't tell for sure since most of the facilities had become ruins, left only some equipments on the ground to indicate the campus former use.

"Ouch!"He winced at the sudden pain in his head. "Ar, what's the problem?"He mumbled and pouted slight when the pain just lessen a little.

Looking around one more time, he couldn't feel any cosmo close enough to attack him but the fact that he know only people with cosmo could come here, in Athena's sanctry, troubled him. "If not saints, Athena or my parents that had something to do with the pain, then what?"

He decided to wander around, thinking that maybe he is just too stress and having this sudden pain in the head is only a concidence or maybe a signal his body tell him he need some rest.

He, could proudly say that he is being a exceptionally brilliant nephew to Athena this few days. He helped her in paper work all day long, personally checking the actual progress with her, self-learning humans' technology in computer to help Athena to document many important ancient manuscripts and help the technicians to setup the intercome around the temples so that the gold, silver and brozne saints could just click a button to report instead of walking the long and seemingly never endding stairs to just have a brief report.

"I guess I deserve a small break."He said to himself cheerfully and nodded to himself to reasure that the sanctry still have Athena and won't collasp if he gone away for a few hours.

Finally, walking around the campus for a while he find a familiar looking, brown hair girl but when he try to think where they had meet before nothing in his memory comes up.

"Hello, there miss. Are you looking for something?"He smile at her embarassed face and take her hand in surprise then kiss it softly in good nature and as greeting.

The girl, not much older than Adonis, had a red face that match the shade of wine, answer with stuttering words, which doesn't make much sence in Adonis' pont of view but he waited patiently for the older girl to calm herself. "Sorry for the stuttering, I, um, I am not used to people kiss my hand."

Then it hit Adonis, looking at the robes the girl wear, they are neat, casual and clean but not extravagant nor made of best material like any noble families' robes. "Well, lady, I guess its my fault but could you tell me what this campus was use for, why are you here alone and, what are you loking for?"

The girl look at him suspiously but answer Adonis' questions without any complaints. "This campus was used as training grounds for saints, any saints, from no ranking to the gold saints they all trained here.

As for why I am here alone and what I am looking for, I could only say, I, I was looking for my brother's stuff or what the remains of it, you know he was a saint."

Curiosity perked Adonis asked "And may I ask, who is your brother?"

The girl stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know?"

"I think this is very obvious, miss."Adonis smirked slightly in mock cheerfulness.

She hesitated. "My brother, his name is Seiya. The one the gods and goddesses hate so much, of course except our own goddess."

* * *

Thank you for reading ^o^ and please let me know do you like it or hate it ^o^!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Saint Seiya.

* * *

Seiya? The name sounds very familiar to Adonis but due to its sudden situation, he cannot recall anything that has to do with the name excepts its familiar feeling.

"I see. Does everyone know that you are his sister? You sounds surprise when I confessed I don't know him."Adonis smile kindly eventhough now the older girl in front of him seems uneasy at his presence now.

The older girl stepped back a couple steps and looking around afraid that Adonis is enemy since everyone in the sanctry know that she is Seiya's sister, not one even children doesn't know about her stay.

"Well, miss since you seems displease of my presence I guess-"Adonis stopped suddenly, looking around in interest when he feel four equally strong cosmos coming towards them.

"What are you doing?"Shouted Ikki, and ready to attack Adonis with his enfamous illusion punch but the other quickly stop him when they realise who Seika was talking to.

"Brother! Calm down!"Shin use all of his power to hold his older brother back before he do something he might regret later.

Adonis chuckle lightly, for the first time he had feel warmth in these saints that always disbelieve in him. Its a strange feeling, he could not understand why he feel familar to these people without actually know them personally or remember them from his ancient sealed memeoy that he gained back from Zeus.

"Well, Phoneix."Adonis smiled mischeviously and starts circling the saint. "You see, this lady here seems to get lost in this ruin."waving his hand around the ruined training campus. "And in coincident, I, myself get lost in here as well while trying to escape Athena, so, I talked to the lady to try find a way back but appearently her brother is a famous saint therefore when I confessed I do not know her brother, the lady got defensive and the rest you know."He unconsciously smile in a childish way, a smile that is too similar to the one they know from their friend and brother, making the saints and girl shocked and froze.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go out?"Adonis shouted, disregarding any manner and etiquette he know.

"Literally."Athena answered in an angry tone that nobody in the hall had heard of before, every saints, Kiki and Seika unintentsionally step back towards the wall, making rooms for the god and goddess.

"And dare I ask why?"Eyes once happy, content and calm become anger and hurtful, he spit out cold anger.

"Because,"Athena swallowed, her rational mind starts to come back begining to realise she had order her nephew without a reason. "Its, not safe and you are not familiar with the sanctuary and Athen."

"Or because I had done some kind of inappropiate thing towards everyone's beloved saint Seiya's sister?"He eyes narrowed slightly, irritated and envy on the dead saint. 'Everyone always talked about him without telling me who exactly he is.'He thought sadly. 'I hate secrecy.'

"Enough! You don't know what you are talking about."Her anger come back ten fold. "You are the one at fault, why don't you just apologise for been disrespect and stay indoor until I-"

At this Adonis starts towards the door and look back at Athena, "Why, yes. I, Adoins, the son and heir of Appolo, apologise to you Miss Seika, for been kind and respect towards you when you and I get lost in this sanctuary. And also I will apologise to you, my aunt, Athena, for been childish all the time during my stay, and allow me to childishly say one more thing."He hold up his hand when Athena open her mouth. "I will forever stay away from this sanctuary until our relationship is fix." He sneer at himself. "Which I don't think will happen in the foreseeable future."He then turn and leave.

Silent upon the hall, no one know what to do or what they should do. They just stared when Athena froze and then went back up to her throne like a doll.

They are saints, they know how to protect, how to fight but they don't know how to fix relationships because their teachers themselves doesn't how to therefore as their students they don't know how too.

"I am sorry my goddess."Seika cry and kneel in front of the throne. "Its all my fault! If only I know-"

"No one knows what happen next in the future."Athena reason calmly, eyelids half close in regret and sorrow.

* * *

"Exactly why you are here this time in the evening?"Appolo asked sleepily, eventhough its only eight at night Adonis had already find him getting ready for bed. "You do know your dad, I, need to drive the chriot tomorrow morning at four, right? Daddy had to work hard to feed you, cloth you, shelter you and let you buy whatever you want, hm."He winked playfully, and with his eyes starting to close show Adonis exactly how tired he is.

Adonis pouted "I just don't want to stay there any more."

"You know, childishness, thats what you had inherit from your mother other than look."Appolo then doze off and starts talking with the god of dream.

Adonis signed and starts to walk back to his dorm where his own butler already waiting there with work that he is suppose to do during the time he stay at Athena's.

"My lord, these are problem on land assets, while the blue files are on comercials and the red ones are those that need to look over and sign as soon as possible."Walden said, Adonis' butler since he was small and one that would be most faithful and loyal to Adonis at all time because of a ritual, that involved with soul bond in a master and servant way.

"Thank you Walden, and vault number 130 will be given to Athena as promised so please do the transfer."Adonis ordered while reading the documents in front of him.

"My lord, vault number 130 had more assets in it than Athena could ever hope and earn for, please reconcider."Walden bow, waiting for the instruction.

"I know, but as a gentleman and regarding her santcuary been ruined due to father, then I could only give something back to her to sooth our strain relationship."Answer without delaying the work at hand, a sign that shows Walden something wrong with his master.

"My lord."He bow again, then leave the young lord to his work.

Adonis drop his quill, long fingers touch his thin lips palm holding his cheek in deep thoughts, eyes darker when he realise one thing that let him and Athena lost control: Seiya.

'What's Seiya to her that make her change to a different person?'He thought bitterly, getting up his seat he walk over to the window which look over the clouds that hids most of the mountains except the top, its still dark and the stars are very clear as Adonis' dorm is very near to the atmosphere due to Appolo's job.

'Hm, name the saints with stars' names, huh. Who is Seiya anyway?'

* * *

Thank you for reading! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Vault 130, one of the ten the most valuable vault in Mount Olympus, containing tons and tons of building materials like marbles, granites, etc. It also contains hugh amount of gold and silver. No one knows exactly how much wealth this vault contains, not even the king of the gods and goddesses, Zeus.

Walden feels conflicted, although the ritual had force him to obey Adonis' order, he still feels his master lost a lot comparing to Athena, who only need to rebuild her sanctuary. This vault is supposed to pass down to Adonis' son and in turn the son's son. However, now Adonis transfer this vault to his aunt broke this family tradition. He had to obey but doesn't mean he has to like this decision.

"Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. I am your nephew, Adonis', servant, Walden. I act as the messenger for my lord, and I ask for entrance."The middle age servant bow deeply with respect, waiting for the goddess to permit his entrance.

For a long time, there is only silence, wind blowing Walden's wavy hair, and he wonder about the goddess, her reluctance to let him into her sanctuary and the awkward moment when his lord ordered him to send this gift.

"Please come in."Walden heard the gentle, yet stern voice of Athena's in his mind and proceed towards the temple with saints bow to him along the path.

"My Lady."Walden greeted, half kneeled in front of the goddess, who is sitting on her thrown.

"Loyal Walden, please deliver the message."Athena said calmly, half hoping the message is about fixing their relationship and half knowing Adonis is too proud to apologise first, especially when the fault is her's or his.

"My Lady, I was ordered by my lord to deliver this vault key to your goddess after he found out you didn't take the sum of money that needed to rebuild your sanctuary. This vault is my lord's way to show his appreciation for your warm treatments and his promise." Still half kneeling in front of the goddess and present the pure gold white key with both hands.

Athena's brows furrow, her hands on the handles tighten. She struggles to not immediately teleport back to Olympus to strangle Adonis. "Please return this gift to your lord. He and I both know I don't need this anymore."Her voice shows tiredness.

"He insisted."Walden answered.

She cannot endure this formality anymore, she regret her lousy anger towards him, she wants her loving nephew back. "And I insist on return it back to him!" She replied childishly. "I won't accept any thing from him."

Walden's face becomes emotionless. "My lady, this vault, is vault number 130, one of the most valuable vaults. I believed my lord's decision to transfer it to you despite the vault is supposed to be given to his heir."

Athena trying desperately to control her temper but this is ridiculous. "Return it, if he punish you because of my refusal to accept his gift, please tell him that I cannot accept this vault. It should be his and in time his heir, family traditions should remain."

Athena turns to leave and the saints show Walden the way out, the only thing that trouble him at the moment is how similar both Adonis and Athenis are, suffering because of each other. Maybe their relationship is closer than he first thought but if he can help he will stop this from getting even closer as he know from the moment Adonis was borned, Adonis is destiny to marry a powerful goddess, only he doesn't know who. In order to spare the couple from hurting he should distract Adonis with more work...

* * *

Walden's action is based on good intention, however Athena is the one who is destiny to marry Adonis because of his action it may take a while before the couple can meet again...,And the three sisters watch with a signed. How much longer do they have to wait before the revolution?

* * *

It time for exams, again! Good luck everyone!


End file.
